Strangled Love
by FairyTailLover333
Summary: Natsu has a phobia of being strangled. He used to use Igneel's scarf as a form of comfort and protection, however, with Igneel dead, Natsu finds that his scarf isn't easing his fears any more. Paranoia is consuming Natsu. What happens when he finds out a certain ice mage's necklace comforts him in ways Igneel's scarf never could? Gratsu - Gray x Natsu
1. Chapter 1 - Stolen Gift

Strangled Love

Chapter 1 – Stolen Gift

A/n: This is my second story and first multi-chapter fic. Criticism is highly encouraged. Towards the end of this chapter, there are some references to anime only episodes, so for those who only read the manga it won't make much sense. It is not too important to the plot but I'm warning you now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Natsu paced up and down his bedroom. It had happened again. Another dream. Another _nightmare._ It had been becoming much more frequent as of late and it scared Natsu. Not so much the dream itself, but rather how he could never remember the dream, only how it made him feel when he woke up. He knew roughly what the dream was about; strangulation. Natsu's one and only phobia. He never knew how he got that fear but he did know that Igneel's scarf used to help ease the fear away. The scarf didn't help any more. Nothing did.

He decided the best thing to do would be to get dressed and go to the guild hall, he had to be there in a couple of hours for his latest mission anyway so getting there a little early wouldn't matter. To be honest, Natsu wasn't really looking forward to his mission like he usually was. The mission itself was great with little transportation compared to usual, a good hotel and LOTS of food, it was just who the mission was _with._ Erza had decided she was fed up with his and Gray's constant bickering and wanted them to go on a 'bonding' mission. Alone. Natsu grabbed his small bag of belongings, put his scarf on and headed off to the guild hall.

He decided to take the scenic route through the east side of the forest. To say Natsu was paranoid was an understatement. He kept all of his dragon senses on high alert and clutched onto his scarf tightly. He felt like everyone and everything was out to get him and strangle him. "Get it together." he mumbled to himself. Despite taking a longer route, he was in front of the guild hall before long.

Gray was already at the guild, slumped up against the outside wall, looking quite pissed. "You're late flamebrain."

"No I'm not. We agreed on meeting at 10:00 and it's only 9:15."

"I think you shouldn't make up excuses. You and I both know we agreed on 9:00."

"Are you calling me a liar, ice princess?"

"So what if I am?"

"You call me a flamebrain yet it's you who needs to get their brain checked out. It was 10:00."

"9:00"

"10:00"

"9:00"

"It. Was. 10:00" shouted Natsu who punched Gray after each word to make a point. Gray kicked Natsu in the side. Now he was pissed. Not only had Natsu come late, but he had also decided to pick a fight with him. If a fight was what Natsu wanted, a fight was what he was going to get. Kicks, punches and insults flew all around the front of the guild hall. Just as both Gray and Natsu decided to invite magic to the party, Erza appeared and bashed their heads in.

"This is supposed to be a bonding experience! No violence!" shouted Erza.

"Hypocrite." Gray mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing ma'am." it came out more as a squeak than a sentence. Natsu snickered. Gray shot Natsu a glare that read _You're dead_.

"Do I have to bash your heads in again?" threatened Erza and both Natsu and Gray shook their heads vigorously. "Look, just try and get along on this mission. I've booked you a magic mobile as you missed your train. Now hurry up and get along already!"

Gray smirked at Natsu. "Told you it was 9:00."

"Shut up." Natsu hated it when Gray was right.

* * *

At the hotel that evening…

"WHAT!?" shrieked Natsu.

"We have to share a room!" shouted Gray.

"Please can you be a little quieter. You're scaring our other guests." said the friendly receptionist. Why was she always stuck with the crazy mages?

"Sorry" responded Gray. "Come on idiot, we need to go unpack."

Natsu was not happy about the situation. Not at all. Not only did he have to share a room with the annoying jerk Gray, but his secret phobia could come out if he had a nightmare. Natsu knew Gray would never let him live it down if it did.

As Gray opened the door to their room, he sighed in relief. For a moment there he was worried they were going to have to share a bed. "I'll take the left bed."

"Fine. I'll take the right." said Natsu. "You going to bed now?"

"Yeah. I'm exhausted from driving the magic mobile the _entire_ way because a certain _someone_ gets motion sick."

"Whatever."

"You going to sleep with your scarf on?" Natsu nodded. "Weirdo. Night."

"Night."

And with that, both boys fell asleep. Natsu did have a nightmare however it wasn't too bad and it didn't wake up Gray. At some point during the night, Natsu's scarf fell off and wind blew it under the bed.

The next morning Natsu woke up with a bad feeling and he immediately knew that he had had a nightmare. He searched for his scarf but couldn't find it anywhere. Panic and dread filled Natsu. He needed that scarf to protect his neck. Gray was in the bathroom taking a shower, so Natsu seized the opportunity to look for his scarf in Gray's stuff to see if he had taken it. He still couldn't find it. He needed at least something to protect himself, anything would do really. That was when he caught sight of Gray's cross necklace on the table. It wasn't a scarf but it was going to have to do. He put it on and then put a top over that would cover it.

When Gray came out of the shower, he went to go put his cross necklace on but couldn't find it. "Oi flamebrain, you seen my necklace?"

Natsu shook his head. "Watch who you're calling a flamebrain!"

"Ugh. We're already slightly late, guess I'm going to have to leave without it. Where's your scarf?"

Natsu shrugged. "Let's just go already."

* * *

After the mission...

Natsu decided to take a nap on the way back from their job. It had been rather tiring and no amount of motion sickness could stop Natsu's exhaustion.

Natsu awoke from his slumber with no bad feeling. He hadn't had a nightmare. It must have been the first time he had slept peacefully in months. Natsu touched where the necklace was hidden under his clothes and smiled, it filled him with the same wonderful feeling of security his scarf used to.

When they got back to their room, Natsu took off his top, completely forgetting that he had hidden Gray's cross necklace under it.

"You took my necklace!" shouted Gray. He was both shocked and weirded out. Why would Natsu even want his necklace? He hadn't just hidden it to annoy him, he was _wearing_ it.

"Shit." Natsu was busted. He didn't know what to say that wouldn't make him sound like a pathetic little kid.

"Explain." His tone was demanding and Natsu knew he wasn't going to be able to talk his way out of this. He'd have to tell Gray the truth.

"Laugh and I'll fucking burn you to ashes." Gray was slightly taken back by Natsu's threat. Whatever this was, it was serious, so Gray decided to listen. He nodded his head slowly as to signify Natsu to continue.

"I have a phobia of being strangled. When I was younger and living with Igneel, something happened. I can't remember what exactly but it had something to do with strangulation. All I do remember is Igneel coming and rescuing me."

Gray frowned. Natsu not being able to remember what happened sounded like an example of post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) that Gray had heard about called psychogenic amnesia. What happened to Natsu must have been bad.

"Ever since then I've always used Igneel's scarf as a form of comfort and protection. Even after he disappeared, I always believed that if anything like that was to ever happen again, he'd come and rescue me just like back then. The scarf doesn't help any more. Igneel is dead. He won't save me if I'm being strangled. I've started having nightmares. I don't know what they are exactly about, but after waking from one, I feel uneasy and paranoid. You don't know how fucking frustrating it is to be suffering from something but you have no idea why you're suffering and therefore can't do anything about it!" Natsu shouted the last sentence and punched the nearby dresser, which cracked under the force.

Gray felt an overwhelming urge to comfort the dragon slayer but kept quiet, wanting Natsu to finish his story. After all, he still didn't understand what his cross necklace had to do with any of this.

"This morning, when I woke up, I couldn't find my scarf. It doesn't do much for me any more, but still, I _need_ it. I looked for ages and when it still didn't turn up, I decided to use your necklace instead. It's no scarf but it's better than nothing. When I fell asleep on the way back, I actually had a nightmare-free sleep. It must have been the first time in months. I like having something of yours around my neck."

Gray's eyes widened drastically at Natsu's last comment. He wanted to say something but he was literally rendered speechless.

"I know we fight all the time, but when it comes down to it, I know you'll never let anything really bad happen to me. We have each other's backs. I trust you to protect me." Natsu looked down before continuing "I was actually wondering if I um, if I could, ya know, keep the necklace?" He ended in nothing more than a quiet whisper.

"Hell no!" shouted Gray. "That necklace is mine. Like you said, we have each other's backs, a stupid necklace ain't gonna change that."

"If it's so stupid, why can't I have it?"

"Because it's mine."

"You're an icy prick."

"And you're a pink haired, good-for-nothing lizard!"

"I'm gonna keep it anyway."

"No you are not." Gray tore the necklace off Natsu who gave him a disgusted and angered look.

"I don't get why I can't keep it! I know it wasn't a gift from your old master or anything like that since you never used to wear it when we were kids. You're just a cold-hearted bastard! Why can't I keep it?"

"Because it's the only damn thing I can control in my life!" snapped Gray. "It won't die or leave me. I have full control over it. No matter what happens, no matter what life throws at me, I have that necklace. Its' consistency is about the only thing keeping me sane!"

Natsu decided to drop the subject. Gray looked like he could murder Natsu just about now. Natsu guessed that he probably would have reacted harshly as well if someone had asked to keep his scarf. "Fine. Keep the necklace. I'm going to bed." He did just that and tried to get some sleep.

Gray was glad Natsu dropped it but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Natsu had opened up to him about a phobia he had and Gray had probably just made things worse. He decided that he shouldn't feel guilty. Natsu had been unreasonable and selfish. He had done nothing wrong. So why then did he still feel guilt when looking over to the dragon slayer's sleeping form?

It would be a few hours before either of them fell asleep. Both mages had too much on their minds.

* * *

The next morning, Natsu woke to an empty room and his usual unsettled feeling. Taking a brief look around, he realised that Gray must have left early. Whilst scanning the room, he noticed a small box and letter on Gray's bed. He walked over and found they were addressed to him. He read the letter first.

 _Dear Flamebrain,_

 _After much thinking, I have decided you can keep the necklace. It's not because I care or anything - just think of it as an apology for the whole Daphne dragonoid thing. I have left to take the earlier train as I cannot sit by and watch your sorry ass hurl out the window for two hours straight._

 _Later,_

 _Gray_

Natsu smiled and opened up the box to retrieve the necklace. He immediately put it on and the unsettled feeling he had woken up with dissipated. 'Stupid Gray' thought Natsu 'that was a lame excuse. You're an arrogant bastard, there's no way you're still held up on the Daphne situation. I guess you aren't completely cold-hearted after all.'

Natsu started packing up his stuff. As he checked under the bed for anything that may have rolled under there, he felt something scaly. Pulling out his scarf, he chuckled. "Don't need that any more." he said out loud and he carefully packed it in his bag. Although the scarf didn't make him feel the same way it used to, he was still protective over it as it was the only thing he had to remember Igneel by. Natsu smiled. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Next chapter – Dealing with the Devil (slayer)


	2. Chapter 2-Dealing with the Devil(slayer)

Strangled Love

Chapter 2 – Dealing with the Devil (slayer)

A/n: This is quite a short chapter but I have a longer one planned for chapter 3 that I hope to upload later today.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

The previous night, before Gray left…

Gray looked over to Natsu's sleeping form. It was tossing and turning and kicking out from underneath the bedsheets. Natsu must have been having a nightmare. The pained look on his face made Gray feel incredibly guilty.

"I hate you for making me feel this way." he mumbled out loud. He got out a pen and some paper and proceeded to write Natsu a note. Once finished, he packed up his few belongings and headed to the train station. Being light packers was one of the few things the two mages had in common, and it was certainly useful in situations like these.

* * *

At the guild hall…

Natsu arrived at the guild hall around 3:00. He had decided to walk back rather than take the train, or as he called it, 'the death trap'. Natsu was a lot later than Gray thought he was going to be. Gray would never admit it, but he had begun to feel slightly concerned at the lack of a fire mage in the guild hall just before said mage had returned.

When Natsu entered, he was met with multiple confused stares.

"What?" he questioned his guild mates.

"You. Necklace. Gray. Scarf?" Lucy sputtered.

"Ahem. I think what Lucy is trying to say is why are you wearing Gray's necklace rather than your scarf?" Erza was bewildered by the whole situation but decided she had to be the rational person in the guild as, by the look on her guild mates' faces, no-one else was going to be.

"Oh." Natsu was expecting this reaction. However, just because he was expecting it does not mean he had planned for it. Natsu wasn't exactly a forward-thinker. "Gray gave it to me."

Gray chose this moment to intervene. "Idiot wouldn't stop whining." He had to think of an excuse and quick. He couldn't have people thinking he would do anything nice for his rival! "He lost his scarf." he blurted.

Natsu looked at Gray, eyebrows raised in question. Gray shook his head to tell him to just go with it.

"Aw. Is that true Natsu? I can't believe you lost your scarf. I know how much it means to you." Happy looked at him with pity in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Natsu patted Happy's head. "It's fine."

"That was nice of you." said Erza. She still couldn't understand why Gray would give Natsu his necklace or why Natsu would even want to wear it.

"Like I said, idiot wouldn't stop whining so I gave it to him to shut up until he finds his scarf."

"Who you calling an idiot?"

"You flamebrain."

"Stupid stripper!"

"Ash breath!"

It escalated into a fight rather quickly. This was what the members of Fairy Tail were used to, not their polar opposite mages doing nice things for each other. Erza was not amused by the whole situation. Apparently their bonding mission had done nothing for their friendship.

"Take it outside!" she yelled. There was no use breaking their fight up; they'd just get into another one a few moments later.

Natsu and Gray did as Erza said, not wanting to make her angry. Once they were a safe distance from the guild hall, Natsu launched at Gray again.

"Wait." said Gray. Natsu was confused, they had come out here to fight, right? "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"Huh?" Natsu had no idea what he had done to make Gray this mad.

"I thought you would wear the necklace under your scarf, you know, to hide it." Gray explained. "I can't have people thinking I'm nice to you!"

Natsu flinched. "My neck would have been to crowded." he mumbled, looking down.

"Oh. I guess it's OK. And look, I'm not gonna tell anyone about your strangulation phobia. If you were reluctant to tell me, I doubt you would want anyone else to know."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm going home now. Follow me and I'll freeze you."

Natsu laughed slightly. "Not just for not telling anyone. Thank you for the necklace as well. You're not all bad, I suppose."

"Whatever. See ya tomorrow." Gray brushed it off. Natsu watched Gray walk away before heading home himself.

* * *

On the way home, Gray couldn't help but wonder what had exactly made Natsu get his phobia in the first place. Although he never said it out loud, Gray knew Natsu was a strong wizard. He also knew that Natsu didn't scare easily, he'd just face the threat before him head-on, so what could have possibly happened? Gray didn't like not knowing things, in fact, he praised himself in knowing everything about his fellow guild mates. It made fights alongside or against them so much easier. Gray was going to find out what had happened. A little curiosity never harmed anyone.

* * *

Next chapter – Childhood Torture


	3. Chapter 3 - Childhood Torture

Strangled Love

Chapter 3 – Childhood Torture

Warning: Suicidal thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Gray arrived at the guild hall early the next morning. He saw Mira working the bar and walked over.

"Is Gramps around?"

"He's upstairs in his office I think."

Gray thanked Mira and headed upstairs. There weren't many other people in the hall other than Mira, himself and the drunks from the previous night. He knocked on the door to Makarov's office.

"Come in."

Gray entered the office. It was full of paperwork and clutter, so much so that Gray couldn't actually see the short master.

"Ah Gray. What a nice surprise. You're not usually here this early, what brings you?" Makarov jumped up from behind a stack of paperwork. "Sorry about the mess but it's you kids own damn fault! Destroying houses and stuff on your missions has consequences you know."

"I'll have you know that I am not the one who destroys stuff on missions. That honour goes to the flamebrain."

"I have a hard time believing that he causes all of this damage all by himself." Makarov gestured to the piles of complaints around him.

"Well you obviously haven't met him." Gray didn't like being blamed for Natsu's carelessness. He may destroy the odd building every now and then but it was almost always Natsu's fault in Gray's eyes. "Actually it's the flamebrain I wanted to talk about."

"Really?" asked Makarov. Well this was new.

"Just curious, where did you say you found him again?"

"What, before he joined Fairy Tail?" Gray nodded. "I found him at the edge of the East Forest. He was quite disorientated because well, you know why. Taking a leap 400 years into the future would disorientate anyone."

"Thanks. Do you have any more information?"

"Well, I was taking some nature pictures when I found him so I have a picture of the spot." Makarov took out a picture from one of the drawers in his desk and handed it to Gray. "I had just gotten a new picture lacrima and wanted to try it out. I'm glad I did. Even if Natsu does get on my nerves, Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same without him or any of you for that matter."

"Thanks for this. I'm going to be out of town for a few days on a private errand so you know."

"Oh. Does it have something to do with Natsu?"

"Yeah right. No the picture was just for curiosity, my errand is something for Lyon, you know, the ice wizard from Lamia Scale." Gray was confident in his lie, it wasn't the first time he had had to lie to Makarov in order to get information about his fellow guild mates.

"OK. I'll see you in a few days then." Makarov was happy with Gray's answer. It made a lot more sense then Gray suddenly having an interest in Natsu.

"Bye Gramps." Gray left his office, walked down the stairs and out of the guild hall. He waved bye to Mira and said he was going to be away for a few days on a private errand.

The reason Gray had wanted information on where Natsu was found was because he had figured out a way to find out what had happened to Natsu when he was living with Igneel. Gray had spent the majority of the previous night trying to figure out what to do when he remembered something Lucy had told him. Lucy had said that when she was in Hargeon, she had met this old woman who could find out anything about anyone's past just by having a picture of a spot that had a significant relation to the event you were trying to find out about. When Gray first heard this he didn't believe her but then she told him how she had tried this with herself and the lady had gotten everything correct. Gray figured it was worth a shot. The picture Makarov had given Gray really helped him as originally he had planned to locate the spot from the guild master and then take a picture himself.

Gray headed to the train station to catch the next train to Hargeon.

* * *

In Hargeon…

Gray had found the old woman, whose name turned out to be Beth, in an abandoned warehouse at the edge of town. Not creepy at all. Beth was using her magic on the picture and Gray could only watch in awe. Her magic was a ray of colours, never staying the same shade for more than a few seconds. It darted around the picture as if alive and it was truly mesmerising to watch. Suddenly the colours stopped and Beth looked up at Gray.

"When you see the event that caused your friend to gain his phobia of strangulation, you will see it as if you were a ghost, observing from multiple angles. You will also be able to understand his thoughts and state of mind."

"Not my friend." Gray reminded her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes"

Everything around Gray went black.

* * *

When Gray opened his eyes he saw a young Natsu, he must have been around 7, chained to a wall.

 _Natsu was scared. One minute he had been playing hide and seek with Igneel and the next he was knocked out and dragged away by a total stranger. That was all Natsu could remember about how he got here in this cell. He couldn't feel any magic running through him and guessed it must have been something to do with the chains he was in._

 _The door opened and two men entered. One had a large knife and a sadistic grin plastered on his face and the other had a long whip and a blank expression._

" _Looks like we caught a live one. I like 'em when they're young. Their screams are more of a melody." the one with the knife said. Natsu shuddered. He didn't know what was going on and he felt totally powerless._

" _Don't get too excited Ak." the other said._

" _Aw, but it's just so fuuun." the one now identified as Ak said, extending the word 'fun'._

" _Fine. You can go first I suppose. Just don't mess him up too much for me. I want to have some fun as well."_

 _Ak walked up to Natsu with his knife extended. Without warning, he plunged the knife into Natsu's left forearm. Natsu screamed out in pain and had to bite his lip to stop tears from falling. Why were they doing this to him? What had he done?_

" _Trying to act all tough are we? I'll change that." he stabbed the knife into his other forearm. Natsu was expecting it this time, however, so managed to hold back his scream, not wanting to give whoever these men were the satisfaction. Ak was about to hit Natsu with the knife again when the other man stopped him._

" _Wait. Let me have a go with our toy."_

" _Be my guest Si."_

 _Ak walked away from Natsu, his grin extending viciously. Si then walked up to Natsu, taking Ak's place._

" _I don't know what you think you're doing, but when Igneel finds out, you're done for!" Natsu shouted keeping in his tremble. There was something about this guy that made him feel uneasy._

" _This Igneel must not care that much about you if he let us take you."_

 _That made Natsu mad. Igneel was the kindest person, well dragon, that Natsu knew and he would never let someone just take him. "He's coming and when he does there'll be trouble!"_

" _He's never going to find you. You belong to us now."_

" _I don't belong to anyone!"_

" _I think I can change your mind." Si proceeded to whip Natsu mercilessly for around 3 minutes without stopping. Natsu couldn't stop his screams or tears this time. It hurt too much. "You belong to us, understand?"_

" _No. I. Don't." Natsu heaved. He was out of breath from screaming and even just talking hurt._

" _Your stubbornness is annoying brat." Si dropped the whip and then grabbed Natsu's neck._

 _Natsu couldn't breath. He tried to kick his torturer away but to no avail. Natsu hated what the strangulation made him feel. When he was being whipped, he had been scared and in a lot of pain but that was all. Now, however, he felt like once Si was done he was going to die. What scared Natsu the most though was that death seemed like a better option than continuing on with this torture. Natsu didn't know if he wanted to live or die and that thought absolutely terrified him._

 _Si suddenly let go of Natsu which made him collapse. He was now only being held up by his chains. Natsu had no physical strength left and his mental strength was diminishing too._

 _Ak laughed from his corner where he had been watching. "And you were worried about me going overboard. I commend you on your work."_

" _I forget how annoying these brats can be."_

" _Yeah but look at him. He's so young yet still has defined muscles. He'll make a good fuck. He's asking for it."_

" _I like to fuck them when they're young too but not today." Si smiled and Natsu shivered. What did they mean by 'fuck'? Natsu didn't understand nor did he want to._

 _Suddenly, there was a loud crash followed by a roar. "Igneel" Natsu muttered before he blacked out._

Gray was back in the warehouse. A million thoughts raced through his mind. If Igneel hadn't gotten there when he did then Natsu may have been – No! Gray did not want to think about that. He felt sick. He knew Natsu was OK but that didn't stop him from worrying. He needed to see the dragon slayer.

"Take this." Beth handed Gray a small lacrima "If your friend – I mean acquaintance – wants to see what you just saw, he can with this."

Gray thanked and paid Beth. She didn't want any money but Gray insisted. He headed back to the train station to get back to Fairy Tail as soon as possible.

During the entire journey home, Gray just kept reassuring himself that Natsu was OK.

* * *

Next chapter – I Know What You Don't


	4. Chapter 4 - I Know What You Don't

Strangled Love

Chapter 4 – I Know What You Don't

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

It was a long journey back to Fairy Tail. Too long in Gray's opinion. He had time to fully think and process the information he had just received on Natsu's past. Originally he had been overwhelmed by fear and panic on behalf of the dragon slayer. Gray had almost never felt these emotions when it came to Natsu, only in brief moments during serious fights, but it never lasted long.

Now, however, Gray's fear was morphing into anger. Anger at the bastards for hurting Natsu. Anger at Igneel for not coming sooner. Anger at the other dragon slayers for not realising what had happened. Gray knew it wasn't fair to blame Igneel; he had come as soon as he could and did save Natsu in the end. He also knew it wasn't fair to be angry with the other dragon slayers. They were kids, what exactly could they have done? Plus they were probably far away with their own dragons when the incident had occurred.

Gray felt anger towards one more person as well. Himself. He saw the whole thing go down and couldn't do anything. He knew it was stupid. It had happened in the past, there was nothing he could have done. Gray just didn't like the feeling of being powerless. It reminded him of Deliora and how he couldn't do anything to save first his family and then Ur, who was his second family. Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail were his third family. Again, he was powerless to save him when Natsu needed it most.

As Gray got closer to the guild, his feelings shifted again. This time towards sadness. The reality of what happened had finally sunk in. This had happened to Natsu and Natsu was completely oblivious to it. Did he want to know the truth? Gray didn't want Natsu to know the truth. He didn't want him to remember the pain and fear from that day, yet Gray couldn't help but wonder if Natsu should know. Back on their last mission, Natsu had said how frustrating it was to not know why he had gotten his phobia. He seemed angry and also upset. Gray didn't know what to do. Great. Now he was confused. This train ride had made him feel more emotions in the space of a few hours than he generally would in a month.

* * *

Gray was welcomed back to the guild by Elfman being thrown into him. He managed to dodge the incoming target just in time and glared at the person who had almost made him get hit.

"Watch where you're throwing Gajeel!"

Gajeel just laughed and went back to his seat next to Levy. Apparently Elfman had said something about books not being manly whilst Gajeel was reading, well trying to read – there were way too many long and complicated words!

"Where's Natsu?" he asked Mira who was at the bar.

Mira smiled her usual innocent and happy smile. "It's good to have you back Gray. I hope your errand went OK. As for Natsu, I believe he is at Lucy's but I'm not sure. He was here a couple of hours ago but left to go help Lucy. She's sick. Natsu really is a genuine sweet guy."

Gray rolled his eyes. Natsu probably just went to Lucy's to raid her fridge. Gray wasn't saying that Natsu wouldn't help Lucy whilst he was there, he just knew that helping Lucy wasn't the first thing on his mind.

Gray sat down and ordered a beer. He could go and see if Natsu was with Lucy but considering he had left a few hours ago, he would probably be back soon. Gray couldn't help but feel anxious. He knew Natsu was safe but he couldn't fully believe it until he saw the dragon slayer for himself. Patience was not a strong suit of his and unbeknownst to him, he had started emitting a dark aura.

"Are you OK Gray?" asked Mira. She was concerned by Gray's behaviour. It was very unlike him to get this lost in thought.

"Yeah. Just got a bone to pick with the flamebrain." He didn't really want to lie to Mira but he didn't have a choice. He couldn't tell anyone about what he knew no matter how much he wanted to.

There was a loud crash from the entrance followed by a sniffle.

"Can't you enter like a normal person? Why do you always feel the need to make an entrance? Achoo!" Lucy said from behind the person who had kicked open the doors. It was obvious that Lucy was sick. Her voice was muffled and slightly slurred, her cheeks and nose were dusted pink and she was slouching on the person in front of her for support.

Gray's heart leapt as he saw the dragon slayer safe and sound. His dark aura immediately disappeared and it took every ounce of self-control he had not to pounce on Natsu. Gray even smiled, not a small smile but a massive grin.

"Hey look Lucy, ice prick is back."

"Surprised you even realised I was gone." Gray got up and started walking towards the duo.

"Lucy is sick." stated Natsu seriously.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. The sniffles and red nose weren't clues at all flamebrain." Gray said sarcastically. He was still beaming.

"Quit smiling will ya. It's really disconcerting."

"Disconcerting is a big word for you." Gray was still smiling. Natsu was safe and that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

"Stop being so, so.. oh what's the word? It had something to do with pâté I think. Oh! I know, stop being so pâténicing!" Natsu shouted.

"The word is patronising idiot and it has nothing to do with pâté." Seriously did Natsu think of nothing other than food?

"You want to fight ice princess?!"

"I'm sure I can take a few moments out of my schedule to kick your ass."

"Cocky exhibitionist!"

"Idiot lizard!"

Natsu ran at Gray. Lucy had already made her way away from the two boys and had sat down next to Levy. If only Erza was here to break them up, but alas she was on an S-class mission and wouldn't be back for a few days.

Natsu's punch hit Gray right in the jaw and Gray retaliated by punching his head down to the floor. The punch wasn't as hard as it usually was. Gray knew Natsu wasn't weak. Not by far. This was why he was willing to fight Natsu in the first place. Fighting with Natsu also helped remind and reassure him that Natsu was here and not back there. However, Gray still felt like if he was to hit the fire mage too hard, he would crack. Gray couldn't get the image of a young Natsu chained to a wall out of his head. It was really distracting him and this made Natsu get quite a few good hits in.

"What's wrong with you? You're holding back." said Natsu stopping mid-punch after realising something was wrong.

"Shit." Gray mumbled. Natsu had noticed his weird behaviour and was calling him out on it. "Nothing is wrong, I just don't think that you're worth my energy." Gray lied.

That made Natsu pissed. "Oh really?" he snarled. Natsu drew back before launching at Gray with his magic this time.

The snarl reminded Gray of Natsu's defiance towards his torturers. Gray shook his head to try and snap himself out of it but to no avail. This meant that Natsu's blow hit Gray without Gray having any sort of blockage.

"What the hell!" shouted Natsu. "You didn't even _try_ to block me. Come on bastard, I'm asking for it."

" _He's asking for it."_

The voice of Ak ran through Gray's head. Suddenly, Gray ran past Natsu and the other guild members who were now staring. He sprinted to the bathroom, hoping that he would make it on time.

Gray's retching sound filled the guild hall.

* * *

Next chapter – Pity Tears


	5. Chapter 5 - Pity Tears

Strangled Love

Chapter 5 – Pity Tears

A/n: I will not be using Japanese honorifics in this fan-fiction other than with Juvia and her Gray-sama. I would probably just mess it up if I did.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Wendy ran over to the bathroom from her seat with Carla and Happy. Although she had managed to remove herself from the area Natsu and Gray were fighting, Gray's retching sound from the guild bathroom was unmissable, especially as in his rush he had left the door open. She was quickly followed by the two exceeds.

Natsu stood still in confusion. Gray was definitely acting weird. Was he sick? Natsu wasn't sure what to do. He looked around and saw most of the guild members trying to ignore the disgusting sound emanating from the bathroom. Other members, such as Lucy and Wendy, were quick to make their way over to check on Gray. Natsu joined them outside the bathroom.

"Gray?" Wendy asked cautiously. Gray looked up from the toilet he was currently hovering over. He wiped away the little bit of vomit that was dribbling down his chin. Gray did not look good. He was incredibly pale and looked like he was about to keel over. Wendy looked down at the sick Gray had produced; it was very weak in colour and consistency. Gray had been so worried about Natsu that he had actually forgotten to eat or drink since before he left for Hargeon other than the beer he had had when he got back. "I'm going to use my sky magic to see what's wrong."

"No. Don't waste your magic Wendy. I'll be fine." Gray knew he didn't look so good but he also knew that Wendy's magic couldn't help him. Sure he was a little hungry from not eating, but that wasn't what had made him throw up.

"Don't be so stubborn Gray. Achoo! You might have caught something from me." sniffed Lucy. She thought that if Gray felt at all like how she did then Wendy's magic would be a great blessing. Lucy had wanted Wendy to heal her but Carla had said 'A common cold is not what the child's magic should be used for. You'll just exhaust her power and then the next person who really needs help may not be able to receive it.' Lucy hated to admit it but Carla had a point.

"Typically I would agree with you Gray that someone shouldn't be healed for something as trivial as a vomit bug, however, as it is you I have to suggest that you take Wendy's offer. You're a strong ice mage. You don't catch bugs so something must be seriously wrong." Carla was the voice of reason and Gray couldn't fault her logic. Suddenly a warm hand pressed up against his head.

"You don't have a fever."

"Of course I don't flamebrain. I said that I'll be fine. Probably just something I ate, I feel better already." It wasn't a total lie. When Gray first saw Natsu approach he did feel slightly better but that feeling was short lived. Now Gray just wanted to get away from Natsu. He didn't like keeping this secret, he didn't like pretending everything was just as it was, but most of all, he didn't like not knowing what to do about it.

"Doesn't look like you've been eating." Natsu mumbled. It was obvious that Gray was hiding something and Natsu was worried about him.

A blue-green light circled Gray. "It seems like everything is OK and that you're not sick." said Wendy. "Just a little dehydrated and hungry."

"I'm going home." Gray was leaving no room for arguments as he got up and left. The leftover mages and exceeds were incredibly worried, none more so than Natsu. He couldn't shift the feeling that this whole thing may have something to do with him.

* * *

Juvia was just getting back from her latest mission. It had been a rather long one and she missed Gray. The only reason she had taken the job in the first place was to prove to Gray that she was strong and date-worthy. She had taken a portable communication lacrima with her to keep in touch with her friends. Definitely not to make sure they weren't trying to steal Gray away from her or anything like that. When Juvia had heard about Gray giving Natsu his necklace, she couldn't help but feel incredibly proud and somehow fall even deeper in love with the ice mage. However, Juvia also wondered if this made Natsu a love rival. She had brushed it aside as a ridiculous thought, Natsu was in love with Lucy not Gray. This still didn't make her at ease. She still thought of Lucy as a love rival after all so why not Natsu? Deciding that Natsu would be too dense to do anything about it, if the small possibility of him being in love with Gray was true, helped relax Juvia. She was sure that it was all just paranoia in her head.

As she got closer to the guild hall, she was passed by a very pale Gray.

"Is Gray-sama OK? Gray-sama looks ill. Does Gray-sama want Juvia to look after him?"

Gray sighed. Of all the people he could have run into, it just had to be her. "I'm fine Juvia and no I don't want you to take care of me. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself." Gray went to move past her but Juvia grabbed his hand before he could.

"Juvia believes that Gray-sama is not ill. The entire time Juvia has known Gray-sama, you have never gotten ill. But you are not fine." Juvia looked into Gray's eyes. It felt to Gray that she could see right through him. Gray looked down. "Talk to Juvia." Her voice was soft and full of sympathy and trust. Gray wanted to tell her but he just couldn't. He started shaking slightly and grabbed a hold of Juvia's arms for support.

Juvia moved her and Gray into a small alleyway away from the main street. Once they were out of sight, Gray broke down and started crying quietly. Juvia was unsure as to what to do so she hugged Gray. This only made him cry more.

"Something is seriously wrong Gray." Juvia dropped the -sama which gave Gray a sense of comfort. "The only time Juvia has ever seen you like this was back when we were fighting Tartaros. Just after your father.." she stopped herself, the guilt from that fight still there. She knew Gray was appreciative of what she had done, but that didn't make the pain go away.

Gray knew it was pathetic to be crying but it seemed as if that was all he could do. His feelings confused him. Pity. An emotion he had never felt towards anyone before. Due to his past and what he has gone through, Gray has never been able to pity someone. He knew that pity and sadness did nothing to help the situation and that it was better to be strong and move on. It had hurt when Gray had lost his parents and then Ur and Lyon, but Gray had to be tough and pull-through. There was no-one left who could save him. He had to look out for himself.

When he had found out about Erza's past, he wanted to comfort her but knew that it was best for her to deal with it in her own individual way. When Natsu and him were kids he was always slightly jealous of Natsu. Ur and his parents were never coming back (or at least that was what Gray thought until Fairy Tail's battle with Tartaros) but Natsu had a chance of getting Igneel back. Natsu had hope whereas Gray didn't.

This was different. Almost everyone in Fairy Tail had a sad past and Gray could relate to them. Most people had lost a loved one or multiple loved ones including Gray. He didn't know anyone who went through something like Natsu. He didn't know how to handle the situation. He couldn't relate, so instead he just felt pity and a pinch of guilt.

It was like he was being consumed by a black hole. Darkness dragging him down, further and further away from the light. Further away from Natsu. Natsu in all his ignorance. They say ignorance is bliss and Gray couldn't agree more. He wished he had never found out. He wished he could forget. He wished at the very least he could talk to someone about this. Preferably Natsu.

Juvia was rubbing Gray's back in a comforting manner. After a few minutes his crying stopped and he stood up. He wiped his eyes and smiled at Juvia. "Thanks. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, guess I just had some stuff bottled up." He laughed nervously and started to walk away.

"Juvia is always here." She let him go this time. Gray definitely seemed better than he had before. She knew he was hiding something but didn't want to press him too hard. Juvia walked away from the alley and towards the guild hall.

* * *

Natsu had followed Gray out after he had left the guild hall. Seeing Gray upset made him angry. Natsu didn't like seeing any of his friends upset, even Gray. He had been fine up until he got back from his latest solo mission. Natsu headed back into the guild determined to find out what was wrong.

"Mira, what was the last job Gray went on?"

Mira stopped cleaning the bar and walked over. "He hasn't been on one since the bonding mission you two went on together."

"Then where has he been?"

"He said something about going on a private errand for that Lyon guy from Lamia Scale." Mira smiled. "Why? Did you miss him?" she teased.

"No!" Natsu was outraged that she would even begin to think of such a thing.

The doors opened rather violently as Gajeel returned back from his latest mission. "I'm back!" he yelled but was mostly just greeted by grunts and moans that he was being too loud from the people suffering from a hangover.

Levy ran up to Gajeel looking rather pissed. "Where have you been Gajeel?"

"On a mission."

"I guessed that. You should have told me. I could have gone with you." Levy pouted.

Gajeel grinned at her. "Nothing to worry about shrimp." he patted her head.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

Ignoring Levy completely, Gajeel continued "It was one of those inter-guild missions. It was with that ice guy from Lamia Scale. I thought I could get away from our ice-boy's stripping habits for a few days but I was wrong. I just can't catch a break."

With Natsu's dragon-slayer hearing, eavesdropping became second nature but he generally just ignored it. It took Natsu a moment to process what Gajeel had said. If he was with Lyon then Gray must have lied!

Natsu was fed up with Gray's constant lying. He knew the only way he was going to figure out what was going on would be to confront Gray himself. Without realising it, Natsu had started running towards Gray's scent. He would have just ran to Gray's house if he knew where the ice mage lived but unfortunately that wasn't an option.

* * *

Gray was about half way home when he was run over by one very angry fire mage.

"Watch where you're going idiot!" he yelled at Natsu, expecting him to retaliate.

"I've been looking for you." there was no mockery in Natsu's voice, only anger. "I saw you crying early. You are going to tell me what's going on right now."

Gray's eyes widened. Natsu had seen! "It's none of your business." Gray tried to walk away but was blocked by Natsu.

"Tell me."

"No." he shoved Natsu aside and carried on walking.

"Gray." Natsu said softly. "I want to know."

"No you don't." Gray's tone was bitter and harsh.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Oh just fuck off Natsu." Gray said Natsu's name with anger. He shot some ice-make lances at Natsu and continued walking.

Natsu was shocked. So it did have something to do with him. "If I did something to upset you then I'm sorry."

Gray scoffed. "You really think _you_ could do something to upset _me_?"

"Uh… Yes?"

"It was rhetorical you idiot."

"Please tell me what's going on." Natsu didn't know what else he could do.

Great. Now Natsu was pleading. "Just leave me alone." Gray sighed.

"Stop avoiding me and just give it to me straight!" Natsu yelled, losing all patience.

"Fine! You really want to know? I'll show you." He forcefully grabbed Natsu's wrist and dragged him to his house where the lacrima Beth had given him was. Gray knew he was going to regret doing this later but he didn't care.

Gray was hurting Natsu by the way he grabbed his wrist but Natsu didn't say anything. He was finally getting somewhere. They walked/were dragged in silence besides the ragged breathing courtesy of Gray. Once they reached Gray's house, Gray let go of Natsu's wrist to open the door. He slammed the door open and stomped upstairs to get the lacrima while Natsu waited in the living room.

Natsu wasn't sure if he was allowed to sit down or if he was just expected to stand the entire time. He guessed that the latter option would have less of a chance of Gray getting mad at him, which was the last thing he wanted. Looking around the living room, he noticed it was all rather neat and tidy. Books on the shelf were organised alphabetically and by genre just like in a library. The walls were painted plain white with no pictures hanging up. There was a small sofa in the middle of the living room. It was large enough for maybe two people at most and it didn't look very comfy as there were no pillows and it was very basic with a bland, dull, black colour and rough texture. There wasn't much else in the room other than a small – and dying – plant by the window. Natsu frowned. No wonder Gray spent all his time at the guild. This place was a nice house but he couldn't really call it a home.

Gray stormed back down the stairs with the lacrima. "Here." he said as he shoved it into Natsu's hands. "I've already seen it once and I don't want to watch it again. I'll be in my room so once you're done just call up." Gray left before Natsu had a chance to say anything.

Natsu put the lacrima down on the floor (there was no table) and pressed play.

* * *

Next chapter – Our Little Secret


	6. Chapter 6 - Our Little Secret

Strangled Love

Chapter 6 – Our Little Secret

A/n: Only just realised that there is a song called Strangled Love. It is a total coincidence and the song is not what I based this story on, that comes from my own imagination. One of the lines of the song, however, is "such a fiery lover" and the entire music video has a colour scheme of white/silver like ice. Laughing so hard right now.

A/n: Flashback is in _italics._

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Gray was anxiously pacing around his room. When Gray got anxious he stripped, but he was already practically naked so there wasn't anything for him to strip. He needed to preoccupy himself to distract him from what he knew was going on downstairs. As soon as Gray had given Natsu the lacrima he regretted it, but there was no going back and however selfish it might be, he was glad Natsu was finding out as now he had someone to talk to. No-one ever said Gray was completely selfless. He was entitled to be selfish every once in a while.

He tried to read but he couldn't stop his mind from wondering over to Natsu. How was he going to react? Gray assumed that once the lacrima had finished, Natsu would come up to talk to him. However, it had been quite a while and Gray was sure the lacrima would have finished playing by now. Deciding that Natsu must have left without saying a word, Gray walked downstairs to get a glass of ice-cold water.

When he entered the living room, he saw something he never expected to see. Natsu was just standing there in the middle of the room staring at a blank wall. The lacrima was on the floor in front of him, still on but the video had finished. Natsu must not have been bothered to turn it off. Actually, it looked as if he hadn't moved at all. Gray had never seen Natsu this quiet before.

"Natsu" he called out quietly. He saw Natsu sigh but he still didn't turn around to look at Gray.

"They were going to rape me." Natsu's voice was monotone and devoid of any emotion yet still just as quiet as Gray's.

Gray looked down. It was just a fact. Nothing he didn't already know, but it was the way Natsu said it that made Gray's blood run colder than it already was.

"I know." Gray whispered.

"This was why you didn't want me to know."

"Yeah..." Gray didn't know what else to say.

A couple of minutes passed in silence. Natsu didn't turn round and Gray didn't look up. Both boys were in a world of confusion and sadness. A world in which they were the only two inhabitants. Nobody else knew about this. It was just them.

"You want to talk about it?" Gray asked. He was not the person people usually went to if they were having a hard time. If someone Gray knew was upset he would do one of two things. One: offer them a drink – Natsu didn't drink other than at special occasions – or two: offer them a fight – Natsu didn't look like he wanted to fight.

Natsu turned around at Gray's offer. He watched as Gray sat down on the sofa and gestured for Natsu to do the same. Sceptically, he joined Gray on the couch, but sat as far away from Gray as possible. Natsu felt weak. He didn't want Gray to see that he was trembling slightly. Natsu just hoped that he was far enough away from Gray for him not to notice.

He wasn't. Gray ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "You can cry if you want to. I won't judge."

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going to cry. It's not going to change anything." There was slight anger in his voice.

"I cried. You saw me, remember? It helps."

Natsu's eyes widened and his tremble became more prominent. Gray scooted over next to Natsu who collapsed onto his chest. A few tears slipped down his cheeks. For a person who was usually the loudest in a room, he could be a surprisingly quiet crier. Gray could barely hear Natsu crying himself and he was mere centimetres away.

They just sat on the couch that was really too small for them both. Gray draped an arm protectively over Natsu's back. Natsu instinctively flinched at the touch which made Gray pull back.

"Sorry." mumbled Gray.

"Not your fault." Natsu bit his lip, unsure if he should ask his next question or not. This didn't go unnoticed by Gray.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Gray was being unusually gentle. Natsu knew he could trust him, it was just that he didn't know how to phrase the question.

"Yes?"

Gray's patience was running thin again but he would not lose his temper at a time like this. "Why don't you ask me then?"

Natsu buried his face in Gray's chest before answering. "If I was r-raped, would y-you think I was disgusting and tainted and filth?"

His question shocked Gray. "No!" he exclaimed quickly. "I would never, besides that's more something your girlfriend or boyfriend would judge."

Gray had known for a long time that Natsu didn't think gender mattered when it came to love.

 _Gray was sitting peacefully at a table in the guild hall when Natsu approached him._

" _Gray, why do people think girls should date boys and that boys should date girls?" Natsu was being serious which was an unusual phenomenon._

" _I dunno flamebrain. Why you asking? You have a crush on someone who isn't a girl?" he teased._

" _No! I was just talking with some of the older mages and they all think I'll get a girlfriend when I'm older."_

" _And this concerns me how?"_

" _I just think that people should date whoever they want and not have to stick to either girls or boys."_

 _Honestly, Gray was surprised that Natsu thought about stuff like this. He was even more surprised – and slightly horrified – by the fact that Natsu believed the same thing as him._

" _Yeah" Gray said._

" _Wait. Did you just agree with me!?" Natsu's poor brain simply could not comprehend it._

 _Gray could not have Natsu going on about this so he pulled out his trump card. "I did not agree with you. We just happen to share the same ideology." Intelligence. Gray could outsmart him. Natsu didn't know that they meant the exact same thing._

" _Huh?"_

" _Is little baby Natsu confused? Why doesn't he ask his teacher what it means?"_

" _No way! Erza is scary. And watch who you're calling a baby!"_

 _As expected, their conversation ended in a fight and with Erza bashing their heads in._

Gray continued talking "And if your lover ever did judge you on something like that, something you couldn't control, then they are a shitty bastard and you should dump them. Immediately."

Natsu stifled a laugh. He felt Gray tense and looked up. "What's wrong?"

"Mind if I ask you something." Natsu shook his head. "You don't still think about s-suicide, right?"

Natsu paused and Gray felt his heart physically stop. "No." he answered finally.

"Why the hell did you have to think about that?!" Gray was now terrified and began checking Natsu out for any signs of self-harm.

"Hey! Cut it out. Look, I wasn't thinking about me." Natsu acted a bit miffed but in reality he was happy that Gray was worried about him.

"Who were you thinking about then?"

"You." he answered immediately this time.

"Me?" Gray was now very confused.

"Yeah Mr I'm-going-to-cast-a-spell-that-will-take-me-away-from-everyone-I-care-about-before-I-even-try-to-find-another-way."

Gray groaned. "You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Only because I don't want you trying something like that ever again." Natsu smiled up at Gray.

"You're one to talk." he mumbled.

"I suppose you're right." Everyone in Fairy Tail protected each other and everyone was a little self-sacrificial. Some more than others.

Natsu's smile faded and he clutched his necklace. "I don't ever want to feel like how I did when I was being strangled."

"I know." said Gray softly, running his fingers through Natsu's hair. "You don't have to worry. I am never _ever_ going to let anyone hurt you like that. You've got my necklace to protect you." he smiled at Natsu. "If you want, you can stay here tonight."

Natsu shot up. "Really?" Gray nodded. Natsu ran upstairs to Gray's bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going? Just because I'm letting you stay does not mean you get _my_ bed. I don't have a spare room so you'll have to take the couch." Just who did Natsu think he was?

"No. I think I'll take the bed and you can take the couch." Natsu shouted from upstairs and from the sound of things, he was already making himself comfortable in Gray's bed.

Gray ran upstairs. "Get out of my bed flamebrain!"

"Take one more step and I'll burn your bed to ashes." Natsu threatened.

"I swear if you do.." Gray pounced on Natsu and pushed him off the bed. He landed on the floor with soft thud.

"Hey!" Gray ignored Natsu and started making himself comfy – after all, it was his bed. "Don't ignore me bastard! There is no way I'm taking the couch. It's tiny! Looks like we're going to have to share a bed."

Gray had no time to respond before Natsu had joined him in bed. Unlike the rest of his furniture, his bed was actually rather large and was big enough for two people. It was just a little awkward.

Despite Gray being an ice mage, he was quite warm, as Natsu had found out from the sofa. Natsu missed the warmth. He looked over to Gray who had made his way to the far edge of the bed away from Natsu. Slowly and carefully, Natsu moved closer to Gray and snuggled into his side.

Gray froze. "Natsu?" he questioned.

"I just don't want to be alone right now. Trust me when I say that if there was anyone else then I'd be cuddling up to them and not you."

Gray tried draping his arm around Natsu like how he did earlier. This time Natsu didn't flinch and instead melted into the embrace. He did find this slightly weird and uncomfortable. He liked to stretch out in bed – that was why he had gotten a big bed in the first place. Of course the boy next to him stopped him from doing that. Gray just didn't have the heart to kick the dragon slayer out of bed.

* * *

Next chapter – Guild Master Game


	7. Chapter 7 - Guild Master Game

Strangled Love

Chapter 7 – Guild Master Game

A/n: References to Christmas OVA.

A/n: You don't have to listen to the song mentioned in this chapter, I think the title says enough, but if you want to you can and I would recommend the nightcore version on youtube by Sinon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Morning came around quickly and Natsu awoke to Gray staring at him intensively which freaked him out a little. Gray was in a silent daze and hadn't notice that Natsu had woken up until he spoke.

"Uhh… What?" Natsu asked. Was last night really that weird?

"Huh? Oh nothing." Gray got up and out of bed "Just now I know what Lucy is always complaining about. You snore really loudly."

Natsu jumped up annoyed. "And you're Mr Perfect in bed? The amount of times you woke me up by kicking me was unbelievable. You just would not stay still."

"Now I know that is a lie. I couldn't get any sleep because of your stupid snoring, so there is no way I could have woken you up." Gray grabbed a jacket and trousers and put them on. It's not like they would stay on for long but he had to at least make an effort to wear clothes.

Natsu was about to retort when his stomach answered for him. "I'm going to get some food." As he left, Gray grabbed his arm.

"I let you stay in _my_ house, let you share _my_ bed, the least you can do is eat your own damn food!" Gray shouted.

"But I'm hungry now." whined Natsu. To emphasise his point, his stomach gave another loud grumble.

"Tough. Besides, you should start heading off to the guild so no-one gets suspicious. Speaking of, what are you going to tell Happy?"

Natsu shrugged. "I dunno. I'll say that I got drunk and stayed at a girl's place."

"You're an awful liar. You don't drink unless at special occasions and you're not the kind of guy who sleeps with someone and never calls them again. Happy would want to know details and you would crack like an egg. Pretend that we got into a fight and you couldn't be bothered to go home so stayed in a hotel."

Natsu thought about this for a moment. "That's actually not such a bad idea. Looks like you are good for something after all, ice princess." He flashed Gray a grin.

Suddenly, a fist collided with Natsu's gut. "What was that for bastard?"

"You called me ice princess. And it also makes the pretend fight more believable." Gray chuckled at Natsu's face. It was confused, angry but also slightly happy all at the same time. It was not a good look.

Natsu was happy that Gray was acting more like his old self, but did he really have to hit him? "Key word there Gray; pretend." Natsu got up and was about to punch Gray when he headed downstairs.

"Where are you going ice princess? You can't start a fight and then just leave."

"I need to go out and collect Erza's present. You better be gone when I get back." He turned to look at Natsu who looked bewildered.

"Erza's present?" he questioned.

"You forgot didn't you?" Gray burst out laughing. "Erza is coming back early from her mission today in time for her birthday." Natsu started to pale. "And you know how she gets when people forget to buy her presents."

Natsu put on his best puppy eyes and begged Gray "Can we please join up to give Erza a present? Please?"

This just made Gray laugh even harder. "Nope. But I'll say some nice words at your funeral."

With that he left, but not before hearing a very loud and very angry, "Gray!"

* * *

Gray had bought Erza the new Heart Kreuz sword. It wasn't even in shops yet and Gray had worked hard to get it.

Gray opened his door, which was left unlocked from Natsu, and headed into his kitchen. His kitchen was an absolute mess! Multiple cupboard doors were hanging by their hinges, his fridge was wide open, flour on the walls and strawberries on his light.

"What the hell.." he muttered. He noticed a note on the kitchen worktop and read it.

 _Gray,_

 _You are out of strawberries, eggs, flour, sugar, milk, butter, cream and pork. I decided to make Erza a strawberry cake. I cleaned up afterwards though – be grateful!_

 _Natsu_

 _P.S. Wendy said you were hungry and your sick looked really bad so I made you a cake too. Eat it._

It didn't look like Natsu had cleaned up. Gray looked around and saw that there was indeed a cake on the far end of the table. He grabbed a fork and went over to try it. Although he was sceptical to eat anything Natsu made, Gray was hungry and thanks to Natsu, there was no more food in his house. He really hoped Natsu had cooked the pork for himself and had not put it in the cake.

The cake was relatively simple with two layers covered in a thin layer of white icing. There wasn't any decoration besides some red roses along the rim at the top. It actually looked quite professional. Gray didn't take Natsu to be a good cook, so as he had a small bite he prepared himself for the worst. He was pleasantly surprised. As it turned out, Natsu was a good – albeit extremely messy – cook. The cake was moist but not overly so, had a good ratio of icing to cake to filling and was not too sweet. Gray quickly ate the rest of cake. He hadn't realised he was quite so hungry.

He wrapped Erza's present, wrote in her card and headed off to the guild hall. He didn't bother to clean up as as soon as he saw Natsu he was going to drag the dragon slayer back here to clean up his mess. How on earthland did Natsu think this was clean?

* * *

Natsu was greeted at the guild hall with Happy flying into him, knocking him off balance and making him stumble backwards.

"I was soooo worried when you didn't come home last night. Where were you?" sniffed Happy. Natsu felt really bad at seeing one of his best friends like this because of him.

"I got into a fight with Gray and decided to stay in the nearby hotel."

"That was very irresponsible of you." said Erza coming up behind Natsu which made him jump out of his skin.

"Sorry Erza." mumbled Natsu. He pulled out a fish he had bought on his way over and handed it to Happy. "Sorry I had you so worried little buddy." Happy's tears immediately vanished and was replaced with drool.

"Yummy fishy! You should stay out more often if it means more fish."

Natsu chuckled and patted his head. He then pulled out a large box that had thankfully been undamaged in Happy's hug attack.

"Here you go Erza. Happy Birthday! Made it myself."

Erza looked like a giddy little kid with the strawberry cake. She ran over to the bar and demanded a fork from Mira.

"Can't you requip a fork with that chef outfit?" asked Mira.

"How could I have forgotten!" exclaimed Erza. With all her priorities on the cake, she had completely forgotten about her magic. There was a bright flash and then a fork appeared out of thin air into her hand. She wasted no time in getting started.

"Slow down there Erza. You don't want to make yourself sick." said Mira sweetly. Erza gave her a death glare and Mira just laughed it off and went back to the bar. Natsu, who was watching, didn't know who was scarier; Erza with her love of strawberry cake who would do anything to protect it or Mira who could laugh at a threat from Erza.

It must have been only a few minutes before the sound of a fork dropping on a plate could be heard.

"You're done already!" shouted Natsu although he really didn't have room to judge when it came to eating habits.

The door opened and in walked Gray followed be Lucy. Gray stopped and waited for her to catch up before they both walked over to Natsu and Erza.

"Morning." said Lucy cheerily.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Lucy, and with Erza back we can go on another mission." said Natsu.

"Aye!" agreed Happy.

"Not so fast Natsu. It's my birthday and we need to have a party. I have decided that us, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Juvia, Mira and Laxus will all be coming to my party at Lucy's at 20:00."

"Why is it always at my place?" wailed Lucy. Other people had houses too! Why was it always her house?

"A party sounds like a good idea – but no booze!" said Gray. He did not want a repeat of what had happened at the Christmas party. Erza + Alcohol = Hell

Erza slammed her fist down on the table. "It is not a party without alcohol!"

Both Natsu and Gray sighed knowing there was no changing her mind. Maybe with Laxus there things would be a bit better.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Lucy handed Erza a stack of papers. Erza thanked Lucy and went to reading them.

"What's that?" asked Natsu.

"Her present. I'm letting her and Levy read my book and that's my latest chapter. What did you get her?"

"I made her a cake but she ate it already." Natsu pointed to the empty box on the table.

"I am the cake master." Erza deadpanned.

Lucy giggled. "Oh Erza."

Gray leaned in closer to Natsu and whispered lowly but threateningly "Speaking of cakes, we need to talk about my kitchen later."

Natsu laughed nervously and shoved Gray away. The door to the guild opened again and this time in walked Wendy and Carla.

"How are you feeling today Gray?" asked Wendy.

Gray smiled at Wendy. "Much better thank you."

"Good."

Erza had finished reading the chapter and looked up at Gray and Wendy. "What's all this about?"

"Nothing to worry about Erza. I just wasn't feeling great. Everything's OK now." he shot a quick glance over to Natsu and caught his eye. They both smiled but not enough to raise any suspicion. It was their secret. "Here is your present." he said as he handed Erza the neatly wrapped box.

Erza tore open the box and squealed – yes squealed – at the sight of a new sword. She went quite red after her sudden outburst and collected herself. "Thank you Gray. This is a very thoughtful gift."

"No problem." Gray was trying extremely hard not to burst out laughing and looking over at Natsu, it seemed as if he was having the same problem.

Erza filled in Wendy and Carla on the evenings party plans and then went off to invite the others. She told Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla to go and start preparing Lucy's house.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in a circle in Lucy's living room. Natsu had originally started putting up decorations in her bedroom but Lucy had made a quick stop to that. The only person they were waiting for was the birthday girl herself.

Erza stumbled through Lucy's window as if on cue.

"I have a door!" shouted Lucy. Out of the other guests, the only one who had actually used the door was Laxus. Even Levy had just let herself in through the window with Pantherlily and Gajeel in tow.

"Oh no.." said Gajeel.

"She isn't..." said Natsu.

"She can't be..." said Gray.

" **She's drunk!** " the three boys exclaimed in unison.

"I have a game we can play." started Erza "The Guild Master Game!" Erza smiled sinisterly which made everyone other than Laxus and Mira shiver.

"Not that again!" cried Lucy.

Both Gray and Gajeel had made a bee-line for the door.

"Not so fast!" shouted Erza. She grabbed their shoulders and forced them down.

"What's this game?" asked Laxus. He didn't think he wanted to know the answer.

"Only the best game ever!" declared Mira. She was smiling even more than usual.

"Juvia doesn't think Mira has ever played with Erza."

"Oh but I have. How do you think Erza got so good? She trained with the best." Mira was now smiling just as sinisterly as Erza which made Juvia back away.

"There's two of them!" shouted Natsu.

Mira quickly told Laxus the rules whilst Erza prepared the sticks.

"Everyone pick one." said Erza

"Oh! I'm the master." said Wendy. Everyone sighed in relief that it wasn't one of the demons. Mira and Erza huffed. "Number 2 has to sing 'If I was your girlfriend'"

Natsu stood up in front of everyone. "So is there backing music?" he asked.

"Um yes. I have that song on music lacrima." Lucy said whilst snickering.

Erza and Mira went back to smiling and Erza said "You have to sing the words exactly. No changing girlfriend to boyfriend."

"Fine." Natsu groaned.

Laxus, Gajeel and Gray were killing themselves laughing at their guild mate's misfortune. Natsu started singing. He was very off-key and out of tune but he was giving it his all with no reservations.

"I can't believe he's doing it. How is he not dying of embarrassment?" asked Laxus.

Gajeel stopped laughing for a moment to answer Laxus. "He just doesn't embarrass easily. At the Christmas party thing we had, where we last played this game, salamander had to dance naked. He did it with a straight face too!"

"Seriously, what the hell do you kids get up to!"

"We're not that much younger than you." grumbled Levy. She knew coming to this party was a bad idea. She had told Gajeel not to go. But did he listen? No. And now she was stuck here too.

Once the song finished, Natsu sat back down and the next round began. Lucy, Gray and Gajeel were still sniggering.

"Quit laughing!" shouted Natsu.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I wouldn't have chosen that song if I knew it was you." said Wendy apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." Natsu smiled at Wendy.

"Who's the master?" they all asked.

"Yes!" exclaimed Erza. "Number 7 has to kiss number 4. With tongue."

Juvia stood up. "Please say Gray-sama is number 4."

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Happy. "I don't really have to kiss Juvia, do I Natsu?"

"I did mine." said Natsu.

Happy flew over to Juvia who backed away. "Do it." said Erza. "As you two clearly don't have any chemistry to start a relationship -"

"You think!?" interrupted Laxus. Everything about this situation was weird.

Erza glared at Laxus before continuing "As I was saying, as you two clearly don't have any chemistry, you can just kiss for just 5 seconds without tongue."

Both Happy and Juvia sighed in relief. They still had to kiss, but at least it wasn't as bad as before. They leaned in and kissed. Once the 5 seconds were up, they pulled apart swiftly.

"Ew! He tastes like fish!" complained Juvia. If only it had been Gray.

"And she tastes like sea water. Really salty!"

"Juvia doesn't know why you're complaining. Juvia obviously had the worse side of the deal."

"You two both had to do the same thing. You both had it equally as bad." said Lucy.

"Love rival!"

"Why do you never take my side Lucy!"

Lucy face-palmed. "I despair."

"Who's the master?" they all asked again.

"It's me." said Levy. She wasn't quite sure what to do. "Um… number 11 has to tell everyone something about themselves that no-one knows."

"Like a secret" Lucy smiled. She did quite enjoy gossip.

"But I don't have any secrets." said Wendy.

Lucy sighed. She wasn't going to get any good gossip out of her.

"You must have something." said Mira.

"What about what you told me about Gajeel?" said Carla.

"Huh? It's not really a secret. It just never came up."

"Tell us." said Natsu eagerly, hoping for it to be something really bad.

"You already know Natsu. Back when we were with our dragons, Gajeel was like the big brother of all us dragon slayers. Whenever one dragon had to go out, that dragon's dragon slayer would stay with Gajeel and Metalicana. Do you remember how we used to all cuddle?" said Wendy.

"Oh yeah." said Natsu.

"We did no such thing!" shouted Gajeel.

"I know when the dragons sealed themselves inside us it affected some of our memories, but you've got to remember that." Wendy said.

"He does remember, he's just embarrassed." teased Natsu.

"Shut up."

"I think it's sweet." said Levy. She yawned and rested against Gajeel's side. Gajeel looked away, cheeks slightly pink.

"OK, next round. 3, 2, 1..." said Mira.

Juvia was the master for this round. "Number 6 -" she stopped as she saw Laxus giving her a death stare and quickly changed her number "No, number 1 has to wear the bunny outfit."

Laxus sighed in relief whilst Lucy yelled "Why is it always me?" She got changed in her bedroom and came out a few minutes later. Loke appeared by her side out of nowhere which made Lucy squeal.

"Looking sexy, my love." said Loke.

"Go away." she mumbled.

"Who's the master?" they all asked.

"Finally, it's me." said Mira. Everyone backed away.

"Be nice." said Lucy.

"No way! You've all been too soft. Number 5 had to hit number 9 with this riding crop." She pulled out a riding crop – nobody knew where she had gotten it from.

"I'm number 5." said Gray.

"Who's number 9?" asked Erza.

"What? I thought you were number 9." said Mira.

"No. I'm number 6." Mira looked quite pissed and slumped down. She had been so close.

Laxus looked at Mira and muttered "What is wrong with you?"

Gray looked around the room trying to figure out who he was supposed to do this with, when his eyes met Natsu's. Natsu was shaking ever so slightly. You would only be able to see it if you were looking for it, otherwise he seemed perfectly fine.

"I'm not doing it." said Gray.

"You don't even know who it's with yet." said Mira.

"I'm number 9." said Natsu lowly.

Mira smiled. "Now this is interesting."

"I already said that I'm not doing it."

"Gray..." threatened Erza.

Gray walked up in front of Erza. "Nothing you say or do will make me do this."

Erza would be lying if she said that she wasn't a little intimidated by Gray. However, this was too good of an opportunity to miss. She summoned a sword and pointed it at Gray. This was all just in harmless fun. Erza knew Gray would never hurt Natsu like that. This was just embarrassing. Erza didn't know the real reason why Gray wouldn't do it.

"I. Said. No."

Erza's eyes widened as she realised that Gray wasn't going to back down. "Fine." she gave in. Mira looked as if she was about to protest but Erza shook her head.

"Natsu, Gray, a word outside." said Gajeel.

They followed him outside leaving the others to their game. "Tell me what is going on."

"Nothing is going on." said Gray.

"I saw Natsu shaking and I know you did too."

Natsu gasped lightly. "How-"

"Dragon slayer senses."

"But Laxus didn't notice."

"He was the other side of the room."

Gray looked at Natsu who was shifting uncomfortably. "You don't need to know."

Natsu grabbed Gray's arm. "Wait. I-I don't mind if he knows."

"Really?" questioned Gray.

Natsu nodded. "You remember what Wendy said. If it was anyone else then I wouldn't tell them, but Gajeel is my big brother." Natsu laughed "Never thought I'd say that. I've definitely had too much to drink."

"You're not used to it, that's why." said Gray. He wrote down his address on a piece of paper and handed it to Gajeel. "Come at about 1:00 once your exceeds are asleep." he said to both Natsu and Gajeel.

Gajeel nodded silently. He didn't understand what was going on but he was sure as hell interested.

They went back inside. After playing a few more rounds, Natsu decide he wanted to go home, so he picked up Happy who had passed out, said goodbye and headed off. Gray was soon to follow and Gajeel, Pantherlily and Levy left not long after Gray.

* * *

Next chapter – Revelations and Trials


	8. Chapter 8 - Revelations and Trials

Strangled Love

Chapter 8 – Revelations and Trials

A/n: Sorry for the long wait! Also just so you know, this story is set after Alvarez Empire arc but before the 100 years quest. This means that Gajeel and Levy are in an established relationship (they told the guild already) and that Gray is trying to sort out his feelings for Juvia.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Gajeel was in Gray's room watching the lacrima whilst Natsu and Gray waited in the living room.

"I see you haven't cleaned up your kitchen." said Natsu trying to start a conversation and break the awkward silence emanating around the room. They hadn't talked since Erza'a party. Gray was sitting on the floor staring at the blank wall and his expression was unreadable.

"Yeah. I'm waiting for you to do that."

"Well that's not going to happen."

They fell back into silence before a small murmur escaped Natsu's lips.

"Pardon?" asked Gray.

"I said thanks. You know, for what happened at the party."

Gray smiled lightly. "No problem."

"You're not mad?" asked Natsu quietly.

"Why would I be?"

"I dunno. I just thought… never mind. It's stupid." Natsu flopped down on the sofa and stared at the ceiling.

Gray shifted over towards him. "Go on." He poked Natsu in the side expecting a reaction but instead Natsu just sighed deeply. His breath stunk of alcohol and it made Gray's nose twitch. "You're really drunk."

"Yeah. I had some more drinks once I got home. Guess I was nervous about this shit or something."

"Were you scared that I would be mad?"

"Scared is a strong word. But yeah." Natsu ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why?"

"'S stupid."

"You're much less talkative when you're drunk. Usually I'd be happy with that but I'm bored and there's no one else to talk to so just tell me."

Natsu sighed again. "It was supposed to be our secret and now Gajeel is finding out too."

"And? Natsu it's a secret to do with your past, not mine. I don't care who else knows. You can tell whoever you want." Gray moved Natsu's legs onto the floor so he could join him on the sofa.

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." said Gray whilst smirking.

"Cocky exhibitionist."

"Idiot lizard."

Neither insult had the usual anger behind it. They were sitting close enough so that Gray could hear Natsu's rapid breathing.

"Nervous?" Gray questioned. Natsu nodded mutely. "Gajeel will be fine with it. I was fine with it and who do you like more, me or him?"

"I don't like either of you. You're both annoying jerks. And Gray?" Natsu turned to face him.

"What?"

"You're shit at this whole comforting thing."

"Oh just shut up."

Natsu laughed lowly. Truth be told Gray's words did help and comfort him, admittedly not much but it was better than nothing and he was grateful for it.

Gajeel came into the room looking slightly stunned and walked over to the sofa. He looked directly into Natsu's eyes and then patted him on the head.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." he said whilst patting Natsu's head.

Gray just watched in amusement as Natsu froze. Natsu couldn't believe what Gajeel was doing, overcoming his shock, he shoved Gajeel away and glared at him.

"What am I? A freakin' dog!" he roared.

"Well I don't know what to do in a situation like this!" Gajeel shouted back.

"And that's what you thought you should do?" asked Gray not bothering to cover up the mockery in his voice.

"All you probably did was strip when you first heard the news!"

"For the last time, I don't strip on purpose! Well at least not for the majority of the time." Gray mumbled the last bit to himself.

"Why do the two people who know about this have to be complete idiots!?" Natsu shouted in despair to no one in particular.

"I guess what happened at the party makes sense now. How did Gray even find out?" asked Gajeel turning serious.

"Well, actually, Gray found out before me." explained Natsu.

"Huh?"

Natsu and Gray then proceeded to tell Gajeel about everything that happened, from Gray's necklace being given to Natsu, to the previous night where Natsu had stayed over.

Gajeel rubbed the back of his head. "So….What do we do now?"

"Nothing. I don't want your sympathy. That goes for both of you. I can deal with this on my own. It's just nice to know that someone else knows and understands, that I'm not alone. I know this sounds cheesy and cliché but I just … I dunno. It's just how I feel. Although saying this, if either of you want to be less of a bastard in your general lives, help yourselves. Though I doubt that's possible." Natsu laughed.

"I suppose this goes without saying, but during our brawls in the guild, we're not to attack Natsu's neck and no strangulation." Gajeel ignored Natsu's last few comments, staying serious.

Gray and Natsu looked at each other questioningly before turning back to Gajeel.

"Er… You know that Gramps is lenient to guild brawls as long as we don't seriously hurt each other. Magic is OK, but we can't try and break someone's arm or strangle them for instance. It's one of the few rules Fairy Tail has." said Gray.

"You knew that right, Gajeel?" asked Natsu.

"Of course I knew!" Gajeel snapped. That was a lie. Gajeel would never try and kill or seriously injure any of his fellow guild mates, no matter how annoying they could be, but he had never realised there was an actual rule.

"You're lying! That's why you tried to choke me the other day!" Gray shouted.

"No. I tried to choke you cuz shrimp was trying to do a translation job in the guild and you froze over all her work." Gajeel started heading to the door. "I'll see you two at the guild tomorrow. If you need anything DO hesitate to ask and bother Gray about it first." With that Gajeel left.

Natsu knew Gajeel really did care, he just wasn't great at showing it. He started heading over to Gray's bedroom. Once inside, he started putting some blankets and pillows into a makeshift bed on the floor.

Gray watched Natsu from the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Making a bed." said Natsu as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Why?"

"You let me stay over last night."

"Yeah that was _last_ night, was makes you think-" Gray stopped himself as a realisation hit him. "Wait! Is this what happened with Lucy? She let you stay over once and then was never able to get rid of you."

"You make it sound worse than it is." Natsu continued making his bed, undeterred by Gray.

"Why would you even _want_ to stay with me?"

That made Natsu freeze. He stopped what he was doing and turned to face Gray, taking a deep breath before answering.

"When I was living with Igneel, I never slept alone. He was always there. I like having someone there when I sleep. The more the merrier, as they say. I hate being alone. Back when I first joined the guild, before Happy was born, I dreaded going home as it was just a constant reminder that I was alone. I felt abandoned. Once I got Happy things started to get a lot better, however, I wanted more. I wanted to surround myself with people I care about. When Lucy first let Happy and me stay at hers I had the best night sleep ever. It became a regular occurrence after that but I knew it wasn't fair on Lucy. She said she didn't mind but still. We don't spend every night together. I alternate spending nights with Happy at my place, spending nights with Happy and Lucy at hers or spending nights with just Lucy. I like being around different people. It all comes down to the fact that I don't like being alone. That's why I want to stay with you. It won't be every night, maybe just once a week."

Gray stared at Natsu as he finished his speech. His look had turned sad when he had mentioned Igneel. Gray could relate. He'd lost people too but he handled it in the complete opposite way to Natsu. Gray closed himself off to others; the less people he surrounded himself with, the less people he had to lose.

"Fine. You can stay." he said after a moment. "But can't you take the sofa?"

"It's way too small." replied Natsu who had gone back to making his bed.

"Well there's floor in the living room, fall asleep there."

"You don't own any curtains in there." Natsu pointed out.

Gray sighed and gave in. "Fine. But do NOT climb into bed with me again."

"I won't. Promise. I do understand that people have their own personal space. I sometimes climb into bed with Lucy when she's in a good mood, but that's because she's Lucy. Even if she does have a bad temper, she's one of the kindest and sweetest people I know, unlike yourself, so no I won't climb into your bed. And don't worry I'll be gone by the time you wake up."

"You better."

Natsu climbed into his pile of blankets and Gray climbed into his own bed.

"I now have a whole lot more respect for Lucy for dealing with your retarded ass."Gray said to Natsu but said boy was fast asleep, and in a few minutes, so was Gray.

* * *

Gray awoke to find that true to his word, Natsu was gone and so was his makeshift bed. He got up and headed over to his kitchen, hoping that since he had let Natsu stay he would have cleaned up the mess.

He sighed as he entered his still wrecked kitchen. "I can't live like this.." he mumbled to himself. Deciding that Natsu was never going to clean this up, he went about doing it himself before heading over to the guild.

* * *

Gray saw Lucy sitting at a table talking to Erza and Levy in the guild hall and walked over.

"Hey Lucy, why do you deal with the flamebrain constantly staying round yours?"

"Huh? I'm not really sure myself. I find myself asking that question frequently. When I asked him why he wanted to stay with me he gave me the most adorable reason. Who knew Natsu had it in him? Also, he always makes me breakfast in the morning as a thank you, so it's not all bad."

Gray found himself filling with anger as he tried to locate the fire mage in the guild. Once his eyes locked on his target he started walking over.

"Hey Gray what's wrong? You're acting weird." asked Lucy in concern.

"The idiot can't just break into other people's houses whenever he feels like it. I'm going to teach him a lesson." his voice showed obvious annoyance.

"It's fine really Gray. I said I don't mind." Lucy said but Gray had already walked off. "Besides, Natsu's not the only one. Talk about being a hypocrite." she added, muttering to herself.

Gray tapped Natsu on the shoulder and simply said "Outside." Natsu could tell Gray was pissed but he didn't know why.

"Can't wait to kick your ass, ice princess!" said Natsu with a beam on his face. He didn't really care why Gray was angry, he was always a little angry it seemed.

The two boys were stopped by Erza just before they reached the guild doors. She looked like a proud mother whose child had just said their first word.

"I can't believe you two have finally learnt to take your fighting outside of the guild hall. You've grown up so fast." Erza was in her own little world.

"What the hell is wrong with her." Gray said as he pulled Natsu around the crazy woman.

When they were a safe distance from the guild hall, Gray gestured for Natsu to take a seat and he did the same.

"You make Lucy breakfast?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well – Hold on! You left my kitchen in a total mess. Why would Lucy be happy that you cook breakfast for her?"

Natsu snickered.

"It's just my kitchen you wreck isn't it?"

He grinned at Gray and Gray knew that he had found his answer.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You were going to leave me to face Erza's wrath on my own. It's a good thing I came up with the strawberry cake idea."

"Erza wouldn't have actually killed you, idiot. Though sometimes I wish she would."

"Hey! You shouldn't wish death upon people. It's not nice."

Gray really wanted to bash his head into a wall. "I feel like I'm losing brain cells just talking to you!"

"I don't even know why you care that I make breakfast for Lucy. Unless… You want me to make you breakfast!?"

"What? Of course not. But I do want something in return for letting you stay at mine. I want you to pay rent."

"I can't afford that!"

"I didn't even tell you how much I wanted!"

"Whatever it is, I can't afford it. However, I could do what I do for Lucy if you want."

Gray looked down glumly. "But I really wanted the cash."

"Tough."

"You should be nicer to the guy whose letting you stay at their house. Fine, cook me breakfast, but leave my kitchen in the state you did last time and you will regret it!"

"I won't." Natsu said. "Unless you piss me off." he added.

"I heard that!"

"You were meant too."

Lucy called to the boys from over by the guild's entrance.

"What's up Lucy?" asked Natsu.

"Master has an announcement and if what I heard from Cana was correct, both of you will be very interested." she replied.

"What did you hear?" This time it was Gray who asked.

"That the S-Class trials -" Lucy didn't get to finish as Natsu had zoomed into the guild hall with Gray not far behind him. "Idiots." she muttered.

"All right listen up brats!" shouted Makarov. "Due to multiple wars and time skips, Fairy Tail has not had its S-Class trials in a long time so we are having the trials a little earlier this year. We're also doing it differently so that no unfortunate accidents will happen, hopefully. It is going to be on Tenrou Island again, but this year ALL of Fairy Tail is going, not just competitors. Also, the competition will not be done in pairs and instead individually with two people being promoted to S-Class at the end. This years competitors are as follows: Cana Alberona, Lucy Heartfillia, Wendy Marvel, Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel."

There were a lot of squeals and congratulations from the girls whereas Natsu and Gray stared daggers at each other.

"I'm going to make it to S-Class this year." said Gray.

"No I am!" retaliated Natsu.

They continued to bicker back and forth until Lucy said "You know two people can make it to S-Class right? You could _both_ make it this year."

The two boys didn't stop their fighting and completely ignored Lucy.

"I think they're ignoring you Lucy." said Happy.

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"I can't believe Master choose you to be S-Class. I guess miracles do happen."

"Shut it you stupid feline."

* * *

Next chapter – Let The Games Begin


End file.
